Heartache
by Sugar Raider
Summary: Aaaw, I had to make cute lil Simon fall in love! A bit smashed together, written in about 10 minutes. The boys find a girl on the island! ^^
1. Heartache

It was only our first week on the island, but to us it seemed like our first year. Ralph had been elected our chief, and the opposing force, Jack, would often glare at him with a cold penetrating eye. It made you wonder.  
  
Jack was head of the hunters, and took great pride in killing. He poked fun at Piggy, who couldn't help his pleasantly plump figure, and beat up the littluns. Ralph stood up for Piggy though, and that was what Jack hated the most. I liked Ralph from the beginning. He didn't try and avoid me, like some of the other boys did. He respected me, and I felt good about that.  
  
It seemed like a Sunday to me, although I'll never know. It had that sweet smelling air to it and it made you want to lay down on the sand right then and there. It started with a shout from Roger, at least I think it was Roger, Jack's crew was all the same to me.  
  
"Jack! Get o'er here! It's a girl!!" Jack looked up from where he was sharpening his wooden spear.  
  
"What are you talking about Rog..." but he stopped in mid-sentence. A weary looking girl about 13 crawled out from underneath a brush. The littluns stopped their shouting and the once laughter and shouting became silence.  
  
"Who are you?" Jack spoke, with a harsh tone in his voice. The girl brushed her tangled black hair out of her eyes and exhaled slowly.  
  
"You were all on the plane, weren't you?"  
  
"Of course we were!" Piggy exclaimed, fixing his specs a little.  
  
"How'd you get here?" Jack breathed into her face, a glare in his eyes.  
  
"I was on the plane...the pilot was my father..." she trailed off and looked at the fading blue sky, sighing a little.  
  
"You mean to tell us you were on that plane with us?" She nodded towards Jack and wiped her hands on her dirt smeared chemise. She had the greenest eyes I had ever seen, and she looked so beautiful...just standing there, out of breath and tired.  
  
"Well what are we s'possed to do now?" Jack looked at Ralph, raising an eyebrow. Ralph stood and shrugged.  
  
"She can join us."  
  
"Are you crazy? I ain't havin' no girl livin' with us!" Roger folded his arms and grunted. I scooped some sand into my cupped hand and watched it fall out slowly.  
  
"Well, we can't just let her starve!" the girl walked around a bit, staring at the makeshift huts.  
  
"What, may I ask, are these?" Jack rolled his eyes.  
  
"They're huts." he said matter-of-factly.  
  
"Figures." Jack fumed at this response.  
  
"Well if your a girl then why don't you fix them, all you guys are good fer any ways!" I looked up at this remark and felt like smacking Jack, but I could never do it.  
  
"I can do everything you can!" her eyes turned into slits.  
  
"You can't piss standin' up!" Jack sniggered and some of the hunters laughed at this.  
  
"Leave her alone guys," Ralph was trying to be kind, "She's probably starving."  
  
"I got some good fruit stored away!" Piggy jumped up to the occasion of making a new friend.  
  
"What's your name?" came a voice, sounding much like mine. That's when I realized it was mine. She smiled lightly at me, and spoke softly.  
  
"Sarah" the littluns and followers of Ralph all introduced themselves. I was too shy though. Piggy and Ralph walked off with a few littluns to find some supplies for building another hut, and Jack's group had ran off hunting, disgusted by the thought of a girl living with them. She sat down by me, looking out towards the shore.  
  
"Do you ever think we'll get rescued?" she was talking to me.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"What's your name?" she tilted her head, she was interested in me! Me, plain old batty Simon, a girl was interested in me!  
  
"Me?"  
  
"Who else silly?" she smiled.  
  
"Uh..Simon." I had almost forgotten my name.  
  
"That Jack, he's a rotten one, 'eh?" she dug through the sand and cradled a tiny shell in her hands.  
  
"Oh, uh, well yes." I couldn't have sounded more like an idiot. I heard laughter and we turned around to see Piggy and Ralph rushing back with sticks and leaves.  
  
"Great..now hand that to me and I should be done in no time!" she grabbed the supplies and went straight to work. Her huts desperately outdoing our clumsily made ones. After a couple of hours, or so it seemed, she had finished. The hut was the best one made yet.  
  
"Wow...that's a sure good 'un! Maybe you could remake ours sometime!" Piggy looked at the hut, a wonder in his eyes.  
  
"Maybe, but it'd be better just to teach you." That's when Jack came rushing back, his hunters chanting a song, laughing and arguing.  
  
"What did I tell ya, Ralph? I knew I'd get a pig! Look at 'er, she's huge!" he pointed to the rather large sow that hung on a stick.  
  
That night we all ate, Jack finally accepting Sarah, although they weren't the best of friends. The littluns rushed to their huts while Piggy told them bedtime stories. Jack was sitting in a small huddle with his men, discussing the next hunt I assumed. And Ralph was kneeling by the water, thinking solemnly.  
  
I felt her presence before I saw her. I turned around and stood face to face with Sarah.  
  
"Simon...why don't you ever talk to anyone?" I felt embarrassed.  
  
"I do!" I defended myself.  
  
"Oh, well if you say so. Would you like to talk a walk with me?" she wanted me to walk with her? Maybe I wasn't so bad after all. It was nearly dark, but just light enough to make out where we were going.  
  
I showed her where our lagoon was, and the best trees to climb, and the only reliable places to find fruit. She turned to me and I peered straight into her almond eyes. She tucked a curly strand of her ebony hair back behind her ear and rubbed her left finger nervously.  
  
"Simon, what was your life like back in England." I sat down on a tree stump and sighed. She leaned against a gigantic tree, the biggest one I'd ever seen.  
  
"Oh, well, it was okay. I did good in school and all."  
  
"I mean...did you have a girlfriend." I was shocked! Me, have a girlfriend? Girls avoided me, everyone did!  
  
"No." I looked down at my hands and she moved closer. I could feel her warm breath invading the shrill night air on he cheek.  
  
"Do you want one?" I felt her smile before I felt her lips against mine, I pulled back a little, only in surprise but then I kissed her back.  
  
This was a new experience for me, something I'd never dreamed of. She ran a slim hand through my dark auburn hair and cocked her head. In the closing darkness she embraced me. All we had to do was hold each other and knowing that I had her made me feel needed, wanted, and most of all loved.  
  
"We should be getting back."  
  
"Yea.." I felt my hand being grasped and turned my head to see her staring at me tenderly. I heard a rustle behind us and a snicker that sounded vaguely familiar. I fumed and shifted quickly for I already knew who had seen us. The name held cold in my palate could only be uttered in hate. Jack... 


	2. The Race

I knew he was there, Sarah didn't notice, or perhaps she didn't want to. We had gotten back to the regular sleeping area, near the huts littluns were just falling asleep, and Ralph was talking with Piggy. I saw Jack run out from the creepers saying something about hunting, but I didn't believe it.  
  
"She gets her own hut?" Jack looked skeptically at Ralph.  
  
"She has too...she made it, and she can't sleep with us!" Jack rolled his eyes and walked off near his hunters. Sarah stood by me, looking at her dirt covered fingers. Ralph led her to her hut and said something softly to her. That's when I noticed Jack, his face wasn't cold and glaring, it was soft and he couldn't bring his eyes away from her. I sat down in the sand, the night sky making a blanket over the sun, and closed my eyes.  
  
I awoke later that night to hear voices coming from somewhere. I dug my hands around and tried to come to. My eyes adjusted to the dark and I could make out two bodies next to each other. I heard soft murmurs, and realized Jack was there, and Sarah. I tried to stop my breathing, as if they could hear my heart thumping and my head throbbing.  
  
"I'm sorry I was...mean." and I recognized Jack's voice right away.  
  
"It's fine." I heard Sarah shuffle, and I felt the uneasy silence.  
  
"So, what were you doing in the woods with Simon?" Jack tried to be as comforting as he could, but he knew she had kissed me, and there was a tone in his voice that was barely audible to the naked ear...yet I knew he was jealous.  
  
"He was showing me around." she was nervous, I could tell. I saw a shadow run a hand through shadowy silk hair and I knew it was Sarah I was seeing.  
  
"Do you love Simon?," I heard Sarah exhale slowly and after a pause Jack spoke, "I saw what happened in the woods."  
  
"How dare you spy on us! Your sick!" Sarah moved and Jack's arm reached out for her shoulder.  
  
"Don't...Sarah....I thought being stranded on this island would be perfect. No teachers, no rules, no anything. And then we found you, you were so pure. So unlike anything else on this island. You were something to want, something to live for!" he liked her, I knew it, he liked my Sarah. I pulled my knees up to my chin and tried to keep the tears from edging out. I never got my way, someone had to beat my down one way or another.  
  
"Jack..." but he shushed her up, I could see his finger reach out to her lips to quiet her, and how he brought his head closer. This time tears burst out, and I ran into the woods. I heard their voices behind me as I whipped myself through leaves and vines. I didn't care, who cares what they thought of me. No one cared, and that was the thing.  
  
"Simon!" the shout came from Sarah and she pinned me to the ground.  
  
"Simon don't do this!"  
  
"Leave me alone, you don't love me!" I heard Jack's footsteps and felt his heavy frown.  
  
"Simon..."  
  
"Come on, let's go, he's not going to say anything." Jack turned around to walk away but I sprang up onto my feet.  
  
"Is that what you think Jack? That Simon won't ever fight for himself? That all I'll ever be is weird old Simon? Well your wrong!" then my hands flew to his chest and he pummeled to the ground of the jungle. I pulled back in amazement of my own actions.  
  
"You little creep!" Sarah tried to dissuade him but reached around to find some sort of a weapon, all he could come up with was a torn off vine branch he had stole in a hurry.  
  
"Jack! Stop!" Sarah cried out in anguish.  
  
"Sarah's mine!" and with that Jack lashed out and whipped me hard on my bare chest. I cringed and my hand went straight to the wounded area. He raised his arm to strike again but Sarah grabbed it from him, and Jack's face softened.  
  
"What are you doing?" and then she looked at us both, as if we were to blame, "What are you doing? Fighting over me, that's stupid. I like both!" but liking us both wasn't good enough, she had to like one more.  
  
"Sarah, you can't love us both." there was pain in Jack's face, for once he almost looked defeated, but I knew it wouldn't last. Then he turned my way, a sadistic expression stuck onto his face like a twisted mask.  
  
"I challenge you to a competition. Tomorrow, at dawn, whoever catches the first pig wins Sarah." that gave Jack an advantage, since he had been here he had advanced as a hunter tremendously.  
  
"I'm not a prize to be won!"  
  
"No Sarah, it's the only way, I want to do this." I raised my head as I said this to stare her in the eye, the point spoken directly.  
  
"Well, someone has high spirits. Better make sure not to be too proud of yourself, you may not win!" he said 'may' in a mocking manner, as if he knew for a fact I would never win. What did Sarah see in him? Something I obviously did not. Maybe he only revealed his true side to those he thought it necessary, but seeing Jack love somebody is hard to imagine.  
  
Sarah shook her head and headed back, Jack was eager to tell Ralph the news, even if it involved waking up a certain number of people in this task.  
  
Dawn was approaching, and biguns and littluns alike were lined up with excitement. Sarah was near some littluns, they saw her as their only motherly figure, and clung to her for any protection.  
  
"If I was in the game Sarah I would wanna win you!" Sarah smirked and ran a hand through their hair, but she looked unhappy.  
  
Piggy had sharpened a stick for me, and he placed it in my hands gently.  
  
"That point is very sharp, ya better make sure ya don't hurt yerself...could do some real damage. I sharpened it with Ralph's real good blade!" I smiled and thanked him, Piggy was very proud of his sharpening skills.  
  
Jack stood with his hunters, leaning against a tree and yawning like he already knew his outcome.  
  
"Sure your read for this, Simon?" Jack called to me and grinned toothily.  
  
"Yes." I stared at him grimly, this was my one chance to beat Jack, and I had to do it.  
  
The sun had just showed herself above the waterline and Ralph blew into the conch. I was off, running nervously through the climbers and creepers, muttering anxiously to myself.  
  
"Beat Jack, beat Jack, beat Jack, beat Jack..." was the mantra that kept replaying over and over in my head like an old broken record. I saw a painted figure speed past a tree and heard a rich laughter.  
  
"Better run faster than that!" shouted Jack, far ahead of me. I was so stupid, how could I ever kill a pig? What had I gotten myself into?  
  
From behind I felt cold hand push me to the ground. I stared up to see Jack, left foot leaning on my stomach.  
  
"I'm going to make sure you don't win." he glared at me, a sneer enveloping his face. He raised his wooden spear, and I glanced at mine that lay covered by leaves.  
  
He was just about to bring the spear down when he called out loudly, almost like an Indian war cry, and then he ran away. He had only meant to scare me, but would he get me next time? I couldn't be sure. I had to find a pig and make my way back...now or never. I knew next time I came face to face with Jack I would never make it out alive. 


	3. The Sixth Time

NOTE: Yes yes, I knooow that Jack has red hair but I've always pictured him a blonde (even before I had seen the movie). Also....sorry about not having the 3rd chapter up for a looong time, I'm a big procrastinator...so I kept putting it off. Well here it is...just in time for christmas, the last chapter (I hope)!  
  
  
  
It was midday, I could tell by the way the sun clung to the sky in a fury of passion. Almost how I clung to life, wishing, praying, that I would somehow win.  
  
I had been looking for what seemed like hours and only to find nothing.  
  
Just then I heard a soft rustling noise, blurs of colors raced past me and I threw my stick as hard as I could have imagined. The noise that followed was less than ecstatic.  
  
"Aaah..." it was a groan, a cry. And it came from a human. I scurried around hurriedly, hoping to find what I had hit. My leg bumped something soft, and I looked down at the sodden earth to find Jack staring up at me. I had hit him, in the shoulder it looked like. I knew he wouldn't die, not right away. It would probably get infected, and then he'd die. What had I done? I didn't mean to hurt Jack, I wanted a pig. A pig was all I wanted, I wasn't a murderer!  
  
"Oh Jack!" I bent to the ground and laid my hand on the gash, blood trickling down the side of his back. His eyes were full of hate, yet a spark of something I had never seen before, it was almost warmth.  
  
"Ah, don't touch it!" came a voice from the closed teeth of my enemy, he cringed as I pulled my own fingers away. I drew my hand up to my face and stared at the blood, hoping it would dissapear as snow evaporates to your touch. But it stayed there, dripping down my index finger.  
  
"Jack...I'm so sorry! I didn't know it was you! Everything happened so fast, I thought you were a pig...I didn't know! I didn't know! I didn't..." Jack stopped me and raised a hand, or at least he tried.  
  
"Simon, be quiet. I can't lay here like this, I don't have the strength to get up either. Kill me Simon...take your stick and kill me. I'm going to die anyways, and you know it." tears filled his eyes, I knew why he wanted to be killed. He had lost, lost to me, and he thought he deserved to die.  
  
"Jack! No! I could never kill you, you can still go on, I promise!" I didn't want to be a murderer, didn't want to! That was the only thought that ran through my head.  
  
"Simon, do what I say! You'll take the stick, stab me in my heart six times. When I'm finally not breathing, drag me to the ocean's edge, it's not far away and I won't weigh that much. Throw me in the ocean, Simon. Why be buried, when you can float away, forever?" he didn't want to cry, I could tell. Jack never succombed to weakness. But the tears soon fell, slowly yet fervently.  
  
I tried to talk but Jack interrupted me.  
  
"Listen, you'll wash the blood off your body and then walk back to where everyone is. It should be dark by then. You'll tell them you couldn't find a pig, and then they'll ask about me. Now listen Simon, this part is very important! First, they'll probably have a search for me, So you must throw the sticks in the water too or else they'll see the blood and know something happened."  
  
"Why can't I just tell them about you?" I didn't want to do it, why me? I just wanted Sarah, that was all!  
  
"No, you musn't do that! They'll do something to you, my hunters, for sure they will. I know best, Simon. You must do this." he was trying to be brave. Oh Jack, why did you have to love Sarah...it wouldn't be like this, it would be...different.  
  
"Come on Simon, now. Just kill me now." he closed eyes and he inhaled ever so slowly. I raised my stick and tried to force my body to throw it down...but it wouldn't. With a strength I drove the stick into his heart, a whimper escaping Jack's lips. He shook side to side and I wiped the salty tears from my cheek.  
  
Blood was splattered on the ground and I drove the stick in a second time. I had to do it, for Jack. I kept telling myself it was the right thing, but something told me otherwise.  
  
I finally came to the sixth time, and I mightily pushed the stick in again, for the last time. Jack laid limp on the ground and I forced my hands under his armpits. He was lighter than I had imagined, Jack never had much muscle. It was brain that had built up his body.  
  
When I had finally reached the ocean's shore I wasn't sure if I could go through with it.  
  
"For Jack..." I spoke aloud. He wanted to live on, through the oceans currents. I pushed him slowly into the water and he sunk under. I prayed that he would float along, not just remain limp in the sand. I wanted Jack to get away from this island, far far away.  
  
It was dark, just like Jack had said, sluggishly I limped to where the boys stood in anticipation.  
  
"Well?" Piggy was the first to speak.  
  
"Nothing." I outstretched my hands and shrugged. Sarah walked over to me and let her head fall gently on my shoulder.  
  
"Where's Jack?" It was Ralph, I knew what would come next.  
  
It happened in a hazy mist of moonlight. The hunters led the search for Jack, and we all looked thoroughly, though I knew they would find nothing.  
  
Jack was pronounced dead, no one had learned of the cause. No one but me and Jack. Jack who smoldered underneath the sky. I liked to imagine Jack flowing precariously in the currents. Maybe he had met the mermaids, maybe he had seen monsters. I only wished the best for Jack, traveling along, light as a scarf. Why be buried, when you can float away...forever? 


End file.
